Debbie Oakton
Debbie Oakton is a character in Syphon Filter 3. She appears in Teresa Lipan's flashback during her time as an ATF agent in the 1994. She is the partner of the survivalist militia leader Earl Oakton and the mother of their son Dusty Oakton. Debbie and her husband's survivalist militia were caught in a conspiracy when a satellite containing top-secret data crashed in the mountains of Paradise in northwestern Montana and the militias attempted to retrieve it. This data was sought after by corrupt NSA operatives who were posing as FBI. These agents, under the command of Silvers, were determined to recover the data whatever the cost, in the process attempting to terminate with extreme prejudice any witnesses. As such, their goal was to silence the Oaktons and the entire militia group. The defenders gathered their strength, retaliating tooth and claw to hinder their enemies, and as a result, many forces from both factions were killed, including Debbie's husband. When the NSA personnel broke into the compound, her son Dusty took her to the compound's bunker in an attempt to escape. Eventually the ATF became involved in the fray, with ATF agent Teresa Lipan intending to rescue the Oaktons after learning about the NSA's agenda. Teresa managed to fight her way through the compound and get into the bunker. Upon reaching the bunker, Teresa was met by Dusty Oakton who eventually trusted her and took her to his mother's location. When both Teresa and Dusty arrived in Debbie's room, she asked Dusty who Teresa was and Earl Oakton's whereabouts. Teresa told her that she came there to rescue the Oaktons and that they had to get out of there immediately but Debbie was in preterm labour and thus was immobile. Debbie asked Teresa to retrieve a first aid kit containing terbutaline so that she could administer it to her. While Teresa went to find the first aid kit, Dusty stayed behind with Debbie to watch over her. When Teresa came back, she administered the terbutaline shot to Debbie, enabling her to move albeit at a very slow pace. Now mobile, Debbie was then escorted by her son and Teresa through the bunker. Along the way, several NSA agents attempted to eliminate Debbie and Dusty but Teresa killed them before they could do so. Although there were moments when Debbie doubted that she "could make it", she was successfully escorted to the main room which contains a secret passage (hidden behind a US flag) that leads them to the outside of the bunker. When they reached this passage, Teresa contacted Gabriel Logan who eventually lifts all three of them up with a chopper once they were outside the bunker. Debbie Oakton's current whereabouts are unknown but it is presumed that she is still alive, along with her son (and the baby she was pregnant with at the time) and the rescued militia members. In-game, Debbie Oakton appears as a pregnant lady with black hair, and wears a light blue sleeveless dress. She also wears a blue bandana on her head. Quotes * "Who's that? And where's your father?" (to Dusty Oakton when both he and Teresa Lipan arrived in her room) * "You're going to let a pregnant woman go at it alone?!" (to Teresa when several NSA agents tried to attack her) * "I don't know if I can make it!" 'Appearances' Syphon Filter 3 *Paradise Ridge (indirectly mentoined) *Militia Compound (mentioned) *Underground Bunker Trivia * Despite being pregnant and seemingly frail, she is incredibly durable in-game as it takes several shots to kill her (unless an enemy used a headshot on her). This could be because if she were easily killed, the mission would be even more difficult to accomplish. * She looks nearly identical to the plantation slave workers in the level Costa Rican Plantation. Category:Characters Category:Syphon Filter 3 Characters